Organization XIII Music Meme
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: Ten different songs which involve pairings and events related to Organization XIII. Rated T for mild sexual themes.


Kay, so I've always wanted to do a music meme! Unfortunately, my tablet broke before I was able to draw one. That means that I'm writing one!

A music meme is where you put your MP3 player on shuffle and write a short drabble about whatever song comes on!

Pairings in this fic: XigDem, MarVex, XemSaix, and AkuRoku. It's mostly MarVex because I totally had them on my mind at the time!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi, or any of the pairs above, leave now!!!! Also, all of the characters belong to Square Enix, not me.

* * *

** 1. Ballad of the Beaconsfield Miners – Foo Fighters**

Demyx's fingers ran up and down the neck of his guitar so smoothly that it was almost like magic. His eyes closed softly as he was reminded of all of the members who had died. A small sigh escaped his lips and his eyes opened.

The musician, like other various members, was still sad about their deaths. The ones who did not care about such "trivial matters" made him want to smash his lovely sitar into the wall.

'_Now, now Demyx. Keep your cool. This is a tribute, and a tribute must not be interrupted by anger._' Those were his only thoughts as he continued on with the song.

** 2. Cemetery Drive – My Chemical Romance**

Larxene's long legs continued to move her forward as he eyes ran across the gravestones. Her eyes rested on a very small one that was obviously out of place. On the top in said: In Memory of the Members of Organization XIII.

A dark laugh emitted from the woman as she pulled out a rather sharp object. She knelt down and quietly carved XI into the gravestone. She sucked in a breath and stood up.

"Marluxia…you truly were a great friend. I'll see you in the afterlife…if there is one."

She then set a small flower on the empty grave and made her way out of the cemetery.

**3. Mutt – Blink 182**

Marluxia winked at himself and did a few poses in front of the mirror. He was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxes and telling himself that he was the bomb. Because, you know, that's what incredibly sexy people do.

The door opened a certain scientist stepped in, only to regret it. A look of disgust appeared on his face. "What are you doing, and why the hell didn't you lock the door?"

Marluxia turned his head and smiled, sauntering over to his lover. He arms latched around the older man's waist. He smirked rather flirtatiously. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, his voice dripping with a rather cold sweetness.

Vexen continued to grimace. "Errr…not rea-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence since his mouth was suddenly covered by another.

** 4. End it on This – No Doubt**

Marluxia knew the day was coming soon. It was bound to happen. Vexen…he…he was going to have to die. This was _not_ something he wanted to do. But…it had to be done. No! It didn't...but…

He ran his hand down his face. '_I need at least one last kiss…_' The gardener left the room in a dash and headed for Vexen's lab. He entered rather loudly, ignoring any looks Zexion sent him. He walked right up to Vexen and grabbed his jaw, turning his face towards his.

"Marluxia? What the hell?" Vexen asked, grabbing Marluxia's arm and yanking on it.

"Shh…let's just end it on this…" Marluxia whispered as he kissed Vexen.

** 5. Simple Kind of Life – No Doubt**

Axel was just hanging out and sitting on a couch as he thought of Roxas and the friendship they shared. He let out a sigh. Man, what a pain. All he wanted was to have a simple life where the two could be friends and hang out. Then he had to go and betray the Organization.

'_Heh. You don't care, you wouldn't care if he even tried to kill you._' He thought, laughing rather pathetically. At himself, of course.

"Maybe we could've left together. Nah…it might not work that way…" Axel muttered, quickly glancing around to see if there was anybody around. No, of course not. He scratched his head before standing up and walking off.

"Maybe now would be a good time to go get my best friend back…."

** 6. Whistling in the Dark – They Might Be Giants**

Headphones blasted music into Larxene's ears and she let out a rather loud laugh. "What's this? She's in love with her broken heart? She's in love with the dark? Hah! Sounds kind of like me."

The blonde glanced around the room. It was currently rather dark in her room. Of course. Why wouldn't she love the dark? It was so lovely!

"So what does my broken heart relate to? Maybe the fact that I have no heart." She said as she let out another laugh. Just then, Marluxia entered her room.

"Larxene, we must talk about our plan to take over the Organization. Come…"

** 7. His Girl Friday – The Academy Is…**

Gasping and moaning could be heard from the lab. "Ah! Marluxia…what if somebody finds out?" Vexen questioned as he let out another moan.

Marluxia let out a low chuckle as he thrusted once again. "Don't worry, it's Friday. Nobody will find out." He said for about the third time. Ahh…it was so like Vexen to worry about dumb things such as that.

"Besides, does it really matter if anybody finds out?"

"Of cour – ng! – se it does! My reputation could be at stake!"

"Yeah? Well what about mine?"

"It's already crap."

Another chuckle was heard as the noises continued.

** 8. All the Small Things – Blink 182**

Demyx couldn't help but giggle as he sat next to Xigbar. The two were cuddling and watching a movie. "Hey. Xibar…"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Why're you so sweet?" Demyx asked, a huge grin on his face as he looked up at his lover.

Xigbar cocked a brow and smirked slightly. "Cause I love you, you know?" He said as he kissed Demyx's nose.

"I love you too! So nice…coming to my shows and everything…" He trailed off near the end as the two got sucked back into the movie.

** 9. Far Away – Nickleback**

Roxas' eyes closed slowly and opened once again. He looked up at the digital sky of this digital world. He didn't know why he was still in Hollow Bastion. He knew everything. His memories had been restored. He knew about the Organization, Kingdom Hearts, and Axel.

Oh Axel….

How he missed his friend. When Roxas had first seen the red head in Hollow Bastion, he had hated him. Now he saw that he had hurt Axel's feelings by not remembering him. He wanted to apologize. Oh how badly he wanted to be able to hug his friend, and see him smiling.

Roxas let out a small sigh.

"Axel…please, tell me…when did I fall in love with you…?"

** 10. Only – Nine Inch Nails**

Saix held out his arm and cocked a brow. It seemed as though he was fading away. Maybe it was just a mere mirage. He was losing focus. Things were becoming confusing. Nothing seemed real, and he wasn't really sure about how he saw himself anymore.

The scarred man looked up, seeing the back of Xemnas. He stepped forward. "Xemnas. I'm feeling different. Less concerned, you know. About fitting into the world, your world that is."

The Superior turned around halfway, cocking a slight brow. "Is that so? Please, go on." He urged slightly.

Another step. "You know, it just doesn't really matter anymore." He said with a shake of his head. "I feel as though I'm alone. Like, I've always been alone. Maybe…none of this is real. Maybe, I just made you all up. To…hurt myself. Heh! I'm such a masochist!" Two more steps.

Xemnas now turned fully so that he was completely facing Saix. "Number VII, are you feeling alright."

"No…no…not at all. Or maybe…maybe I feel great! I mean, I am the only person here, correct!?!" He took three long, quick steps and he was standing right in front of Xemnas. His eyes were unfocused. He seemed to be having some sort of crisis.

Xemnas frowned slightly. "Number VII, come on. Get yourself together." He almost commanded. Not quite, since he felt as if he might break the poor man if he did something like that. Suddenly, his collar was grabbed and he was pulled closer to Saix.

"Did you know that things really aren't very pretty…you know, on the inside." He said with a slightly crazy laugh before planting his lips on those of the Superior.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA—SFSJFSDFDS!!

Holy crap hi! Soooo…what did you think?

Well, I hope you liked it. Umm…happy AkuRoku day 'n stuff!


End file.
